My Own Mind
by Pure-blood Reject
Summary: Canon!Fifth (Siri still dies sorry!) Based off the song 'Danger, Keep Away' by Slipknot. When Sirius dies Harry's world collapses around him, the last link to his family dead. However, when Voldemort appears invading his mind and he changes everything. What does it have to do with Dumbledore? Pre-Slash (At the moment) Bashing
1. Chapter One: Lies

Chapter One: Lies

Summary: Canon up to and including the death of Sirius (Sorry!) Based off the song 'Danger, Keep Away' by Slipknot. When Sirius dies Harry's world collapses around him, the last link to his family dead. However, when Voldemort appears invading his mind and he changes everything. What does it have to do with Dumbledore? Pre-Slash (At the moment) Bashing

* * *

Devastated emerald eyes watched as the only family he had left fell through the talking archway, watching as his pseudo-father's eyes closed, a peaceful smile spreading over his stressed wrinkled face, at peace for the first time since his parent's death. Harry could hear nothing happening around him as the fight continued except the chant of 'I killed Sirius Black!' and demented cackles from Bellatrix Lestrange as she slipped away through a hidden corridor, away from the two fighting orders.

He followed her trembling with pent up rage and sadness. He turned corner after corner, following her endless chanting and laughing through the endless maze of the ministry. Finally, he closed in on her in the lobby, her chanting broken by her wild manic like cackles getting louder as he turned the final corner. He saw only red as his eyes fell on the crazy Black women.

"Crucio." He whispered in the ultimate rage, watching as she collapsed screaming and convulsing in curse induced pain. A wicked smile of satisfaction crossed his lips. Oh, her screams were like sweet music to his abused ears. She would pay for taking away his father.

"Avada-…" A pained gasp escaped his lips, cutting the curse short from its life ending goal. A blood stained wand fell from his even bloodier hands as they flew to his scarred forehead. Squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the blinding pain, the raven tried to pick up his dropped wand. He knew their master was there and in close proximity to his location if the amount of pain was anything to go by.

'_Harry'_

He knew that voice, it was like a dream.

'_Harry'_

Eyes opened, letting a sliver of bright emerald search for the trigger of the pain. He growled watching as Bellatrix flooed away, fear written plainly on her face as she looked not at him but over his shoulder. Trying to lock the pain of his scar away in the deepest pits of his mind, he turned to see his… worst enemy?

It couldn't be Voldemort, could it? Standing behind him was not the snake-man hybrid, but this gorgeous Adonis like creature out of the fairy tale books he used to read as a kid. This hauntingly gorgeous, prince charming had soft-looking raven waves that fell into blood-stained ruby red eyes. His sharp cheekbones only added to his aristocratic appearance. He looked to only be a few years older than Harry and just a few inches taller. A black robe hung from his thin but muscular shoulders and waved in an unfelt wind. He took a step closer to the imposing but beautiful figure unable to contain himself.

'_Harry'_

The voice whispered again, and he knew it was coming from the young man standing not far from him. Emerald eyes could not look away from the ruby gems and slowly he felt himself slip into the older raven's impenetrable mind.

Harry knew who stood before him, but he didn't want to believe it. Mesmerized by those eyes, he couldn't look away, even though he knew he should. He slipped further in and watched as a lifetime of memories flashed by him, slipping slowly further into his enemy's mind. He saw some plans for the future of the wizarding world and for Harry himself. This evil man's thoughts and memories were leading to more questions than answers. How could this be happening? Just as he thought he would be lost forever in this maze like mind with more questions than anything, he stopped and stared at what was playing out before him. It just confused him more than before.

He came back to himself, red eyes coming back into sharp focus, closer than what they were before. And was that concern he saw? It didn't matter, because the rage before could not hold a match to what he was feeling now. How could that bastard do this to him? Was it even true?

'_I'll see you soon, my little serpent_.' The same soft, deep voice whispered as he disappeared from view, the Minister and aurors finally showing up, witnessing the disappearing Dark Lord. Dumbledore watched as the now serpent-man disappeared, an odd glint lingering in his blue eyes.

* * *

Author Note: I know I haven't updated Truth but I need some inspiration for this next chapter. I kinda have writer's block for this chapter. I just figure how I want to write it. I'm sorry everyone, but here is a new short little story to enjoy while I figure everything out. I am planning for this to only be a few chapters long, but if I get a lot of reviews asking for the continuation to full slash then I will continue to post a few more chapters, but that's only if you readers want it. Thank you.

Thanks for Reading,

Pure-blood Reject

P.S. There is a poll for how long you would like my updates posted on my profile, please vote I will be closing the poll in a few days' time.


	2. Chapter Two: Friend and Fears

Chapter Two: Friend and Fear

Summary: Canon!Fifth (Siri still dies sorry!) Based off the song 'Danger, Keep Away' by Slipknot. When Sirius dies Harry's world collapses around him, the last link to his family dead. However, when Voldemort appears invading his mind and he changes everything. What does it have to do with Dumbledore? Pre-Slash (At the moment) Bashing

* * *

Dead green eyes watched as the trees passed by in a green blur, feet propped up on the other bench opposite of him. They had only been traveling for an hour or so now, but he couldn't quiet his thoughts. Harry couldn't believe how much his life had changed in a few short days. His godfather, Sirius, was dead and it was completely his fault. How could he have that stupid to believe such a vision? Since that night, the vision played in an almost constant loop, looking every detail over. His sleep was plagued by that night, sleeping only an hour or two a night was starting to wear him down further than his own guilt. He should have done better on his studies. If he wasn't so distracted by Ron and Hermione, and Hermione's idea of the DA, none of this would have happened. His father would still be alive.

Harry winced, pain registering in his clouded mind, he looked down seeing his fingernails digging into his wrist. Frowning in thought, he rubbed the lingering tingles away as he looked around the semi-empty compartment. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, one of the only people willing to tolerate his company, sat across from him, reading an upside-down Quibbler. He trusted her with his life and more importantly his secrets. Just like him, she would do anything for him, even kill if he asked. Despite her airy display to her Ravenclaw classmates, she was a natural born lioness: protecting those she thought of as family. She was far from loony, just special.

"-ther? Harry?" Jerked out of his thoughts, he looked down beside him where the soft concerned voice came from. He let a small sad smile spread across his face seeing the worried frown creasing her brow. Running his thumb over the crease to smooth away her anxiety, showing he was with her in reality, he wrapped his arm around her slim tense shoulders, lifting an eyebrow in silent question. She shifted further into his embrace, cuddling close to his warmth. He felt more than saw a small smile breaking through as she whispered into his shoulder, "what is going on in that chaotic mind of yours? Don't spare me the details, brother."

He chuckled softly, rolling his eyes in amusement as he simply waved his hand toward the compartment door, bringing up multiple wards and barriers of protection so no one would be able to spy on them or their conversation. Of course she would ask, always to curious for her own good, knowing when he need to talk about something important. "Well sweet sister of mine, I have been thinking about a lot of things. You know what really happened at the ministry, but was what he showed me the truth?" Harry growled in frustration, the small blonde rubbing the back of the scarred hand in silent comfort, 'I must not tell lies' carved on the once soft skin. "I just want to know the truth, sis. Is it really so hard for anyone to tell me the truth, straight out the gate? No riddles, half-lies, or truths?" He looked down at her, stone cold emerald meeting warm silvery grey. "You know we can't trust them anymore, right?"

Luna nodded, she knew not to trust the bee, never did actually. She sat idly by for three years watching the young raven in pain. It hadn't been the right time to act, but this past year was filled with nothing but pain and misery for her brother. He would need a real friend for what was to come. She couldn't count how many times they snuck out in the early morning hours just to be held and comforted, crying out his frustrations, even now she felt the familiar trimmers of the silent sobs rom the young man at her side, tears making hot tracks down his pale face. She knew of the torment of his past, ingrained in his very being not to make a sound, but she didn't mind. She would always be there.

She played with the ends of his hair, something he loved for her to do, never having gentle contact with another person. Crying until exhaustion overtook him, he slept until Luna shook him awake just as they rolled into King's Cross Station. He smiled up at his doe eyed sister, standing up and stretching his cramped muscles, rubbing away the only evidence of his crying session. He felt so much better now that he got a few hours of decent sleep. Leaning down he kissed her cheek in thanks before reaching up for their heavy trunks. They took their time gathering the few scattered items around the compartment, waiting for the main rush to dissipate. The duos' attention as grabbed by the ruckus going on outside the train as a team of red heads exited the train, the Weasley's obviously, and the bushy haired bimbo and second third of the golden trio, Hermione Granger.

Since the incident, as Harry liked to call it, they blamed him for everything that happened, like he didn't already have enough guilt on his already weighed down shoulders. They blamed him for them getting injured, even if he told them to stay behind, but most of all they blamed him for Sirius' death. After the blame was laid, they refused to talk to him, and he was fine with that; they were only with him for glory and riches. Chuckling, Harry shook his head, if only they knew. People thought him ignorant, but they knew nothing.

He smiled looking over to the Ravenclaw who was tugging lightly on his jacket sleeve, following her out of the compartment, luggage trailing behind them on the floor heavy with their possessions. He had already spied the order members sent to protect him from the 'evil' dark lord. He didn't need such protections, but he was tired of fighting a losing battle. Hugging his best friend and sister with promises to write when and if he could, he dragged his trunk behind him and through the slowly dissipating crowd and through the muggleborn portal, the order members following without question.

Harry immediately spotted his fat lard of an uncle standing by a two times to small car. The Gryffindor took a deep steading breath and walked over heaving his trunk into the back of the car. Watching as the order delivered a message to his uncle, the raven slid into the backseat to wait, praying they weren't telling him about this past year, but if the violent shade of purple Vernon was turning was a clue, he was fucked. He sat back, head bent down in the perfect submissive pose as the fat man came stomping/waddling over, wiggling and squeezing his way into the almost too small car.

"Boy, you have some explaining to do." He growled out, but Harry knew there was no chance he would actually get to explain anything.

* * *

Author Note: I hope to get more reviews and inspiration for this story as well as for Truth. I'm slowly writing and rewriting the next chapter for Truth. I'm sorry everyone I have just been busy and stressing. R&R

Pure-blood Reject


	3. Author Note: Voting

Author Note: I have had barely any review or views for this story at this stage of publishing. I will put a poll up on my profile so you may vote to see if this plot will continue or not. Also if you are a fan of mine or want to know about the continuation of my other story Truth (which I need inspiration aka reviews for); I have a twitter account specifically for fanfiction: PureBl00dReject

Thanks,

Pure-blood Reject


End file.
